Question: Find the units digit of the sum, $$ 1! + 2! + 3! + \cdots + 2006!. $$
Since the units digits of $n!$ is always 0 when $n$ is an integer greater than 4, we just sum the first few factorials to get our answer: $1 + 2 + 6 + 24 = 33$, so $\boxed{3}$ is the units digit.